Trust
by MysticMew
Summary: On the night of Chiaki’s revelation something truly unexpected happens… though it’s definitely NOT what you think.


Title: Trust

Status: Alpha

Author: Matthias aka MysticMew

Email: Solarsenshigmx.de

Rating: R (NC-17 if allowed added)

Category: Romance, Drama/Angst, Lemon

Fandom: Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne

Pairing: Maron/Miyako

Timeline: After Episode 33, beginnings of Episode 34

Summary: On the night of Chiaki's revelation something truly unexpected happens… though it's definitely NOT what you think.

Distribution: MSD (http:www.catstrio.de), ), Mediaminer ), Shoujo ). Anyone else, you can have it but please ask first, 'kay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Jeanne… Actually I couldn't find an appropriate disclaimer like I normally do and I really didn't want to surf the net for hours to find one… So, this will have to do. No claim is made except for the plot.

Legal Disclaimer: This story features two females in a situation featured for a main audience. If this is illegal where you come from or in any way affronts you, go away and don't say that I didn't warn you.

Story Disclaimer: Copyright©2004 by Matthias Engel

Foreword

This has got be one of the weirdest things I've done so far. Either you are going to hate or love this one. This story is based on the anime version of Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne and I really doubt someone ever did the pairing (seriously that is). Actually I have other priorities that I should take care of but my muse has been bugging me about this, so… It was meant to be SHORT but actually it's more, well, average. A one-shot for now, who knows about later.

Considering the theme of the story this might be somewhat… controversial in terms of pairing, so only read if you have an open mind about such things and don't come crying to me that you haven't been warned. Read at your own risk.

This takes place after Episode 33 where Chiaki reveals himself as Kaitou Sindbad to Maron and includes the setting of Episode 34 but goes differently from there. I've been watching the rerun lately and I suppose that's where most of the inspiration came from. I did see/read both anime/manga but this story is following anime plotline.

Alright fine, the title isn't the coolest most innovative but it cuts to the points and to the general message delivered here.

And lastly, an archiving note.

The general rating of the story has morphed while writing into something more between PG-13 and R with a short section that is NC-17. Archives that do not support this rating cough) will receive the censored version without that section, for everyone else the NC-17 section is clearly indicated and can be ignored if wished. It's only remotely plot-relevant.

Trust

By MysticMew

A Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne (lemon) story

Why? How could he have done that to her? She had thought… had thought…

Kusakabe Maron sat hunched against the hall of her apartment, knees drawn tightly against herself and arms around them and her entire body. She was frantically fighting for control over her emotions… and she was losing. The brown-haired girl knew very well that she was losing. She could feel the cold bitter pain under the surface, the familiar feelings she thought to have finally banished by the persistent efforts of a single, annoying but yet well-meaning, boy… or so she had thought.

Chiaki was Sindbad. Sindbad who had been sent by the Devil to… to… Well, she wasn't sure what for exactly but it surely wasn't anything good. At least that is what Fin had said and why should she believe someone she barely knew and who constantly had rivaled her for the demons she sought to capture over her best friend in the world?

_Why was I so dumb to trust him? That's what you get for wanting to trust someone for once, Maron!_ she reprimanded herself. It was so stupid. She had believed him, she had wanted to believe him… A part of her still wanted to believe him. After all just a few minutes ago he had been pounding on her door, pleading with her to hear him out, and after that failed he phoned her and repeated the same plea over her answering machine…

Maron was confused about what she should think but most of all she was hurt. Her trust had been broken, the ray of hope had been snapped, again, just like always when she dared to trust someone she dearly loved. The only one she could trust was herself. A while ago she had been certain to always include Fin in this list but recently even that trust had diminished. Where was she now? Now when she really needed her. It was supposed to only be a week…

Silent tears were beginning to flow from the distraught girl's face, her heart aching and her mind a jumble of confusing thoughts that made no sense to her. She needed someone to talk to… but no one was there. And who could she tell about this other than Fin without giving away her secret. No one. It was like always… she was all alone.

Toudaiji Miyako halted suddenly in her tracks. She had just brought the trash downstairs. Sleep was far from her mind, after her collapse or whatever had gotten into most of the class after the visit to the church. Actually she had a pretty good idea what happened at the church and why whatever spell had befallen her seemed lifted again.

That wasn't what made her stop in front of her best friend's door though. No, what caught her attention was a sound that Miyako could at first not believe. She was pretty sure she misheard. There was no way that Maron would be crying like that. However, the barely audible sounds would not go away and it tore right into the girl's heart. Maron had always been strong. If something would actually make her cry, it had to be something… drastic.

Following a sudden intuition her gaze focused on the door next to Maron's apartment and glared with heated eyes but at the next moment wondered why she had done that. The sounds of soft sobs once again directed her attention back to the door she now stood in front of. It pained her. It pained her more than she wanted to acknowledge herself. Maron was very important to Miyako. All throughout school, from that day they had first become friends onwards they had always been there for each other when something had bothered one of them. That had changed a little since Chiaki came into their life. Miyako had thought he could make Maron happy but now… Where was he now? And did he have something to do with it?

Whatever it was, she could not abandon her duty as best friend. Maron had always been there for her, even when Miyako was pretty sure she wasn't feeling very well herself. The least she could do now was to be there for Maron, if only to lend a shoulder to cry on…

Now, how to do that. Knowing her best friend since they were little, she instinctively realized that it was close to impossible to get Maron to open that door. And if, then she would probably downplay everything and act as if nothing happened. That was Maron for you. Sometimes it aggravated Miyako to no end as well as it pained her. It always felt like she was failing her part of their oath of friendship by not being able to understand and therefore help Maron properly.

Closing her eyes she reached a decision and after a quick prayer for forgiveness of her best friend, pulled out a key she always kept hidden but had never before used.

Damn, why wouldn't those tears stop? Why was she crying about such a stupid thing?! It wasn't worth it, he wasn't worth it. Trust, in this form and intensity, was something she should not allow herself to have in the first place. If you trusted someone to the point of blindness, it only ended up hurting you. She was fine on her own. She always had been. So why should it be different now? Why wouldn't she stop crying?

Maron was so lost in her own misery that she didn't hear the lock of her door clicking open or the low gasp of surprise following its opening. It took her about a whole minute until she became even aware of another presence in her room. But by then the presence had already moved, kneeling right in front of her. Soft hands touched her own. Her head jerked up, startled, reflexively thinking it might be Chiaki breaking into her apartment. However, when she met the gaze of her best friend, red eyes staring at her with unguarded pain, pain at what they saw, she felt all thought and speech flee from her.

How could she have been so foolish? Of course there was someone else to trust. There always had been. Right next to her but she had never appreciated this one's efforts properly.

Not thinking much about her actions, Maron threw herself forward, nearly toppling the surprised Miyako over at the intensity of the reaction. That was soon forgotten though as she could only look down sadly at the broken mess that was once her best friend. Tears were soaking the yellow uniform she was still wearing from the trip to the church. How could this have happened? Seeing her best friend sitting there in that fetal position had been hard enough to comprehend but the unrestrained outburst now was something that made Miyako a little uncomfortable and unsure how to deal with. Maron had never spoken much about her problems. True, Miyako had always wished that she would trust her once in awhile with them. It was paining to see that the other girl always tried to solve her personal problems all by herself. This now was different though and all she found she could do was to hold the crying girl as she poured out her heart… which probably was the best thing to do in this sort of situation.

"Maron-chan… what happened?" Miyako was surprised at how broken her own voice sounded. Then again, she shouldn't. It was only to be expected in such a surreal situation.

Maron found it hard to answer. If she could have chosen, she would have opted for not saying anything. Just to stay in that safe harbor for a little while longer. But she was already feeling guilty enough for making Miyako worry. What was she thinking? Why did she have such poor control over herself all of a sudden? That wasn't like her at all. And now she dragging her best, human, friend into this as well…

Her eyes shot up feeling soft fingers on her cheek, turning her head ever so gently to meet the concerned eyes of the other girl. No, concerned was an understatement. It was much more intense. But also, there was a kind of stoic determination there that she easily recognized as one of Miyako's special traits… although it was usually directed towards her chasing Jeanne…

"Don't even dare," the voice was firm but not harsh or mean. It made Maron flinch a little nonetheless and she blinked at the stern gaze directed at her, gasping slightly when she saw tears glistering in the corners or red eyes… "Don't you dare say it's nothing important. That you can deal with it yourself. No one can endure everything on their own. We are not made to be like this." Those words were spoken in nothing more than a whisper but they could just as well have been shouted from the rooftop considering the force with which they crushed Maron's attempt at doing just what her best human friend was accusing her of.

Was she that unfair? Was she unfair to her best friend by not sharing her burdens, by not wanting to worry Miyako about her problems? But what else could she do…? Didn't tonight's events show just how much trusting someone with your weaknesses could end up hurting you? What good was it to trust like that when you could just deal with it yourself? No one would know and you would be fine… or that is what most of her life had been like.

She couldn't stand that look though. That accusation not meant in a hateful way but simply the helplessness of her best friend, the helplessness she felt because Maron would not trust Miyako with her problems as she was so willingly trusting her own with Maron…

Miyako stiffened, hearing a single name whispered by her distraught friend, all but confirming her former suspicions. There really had been no one else who could have hurt Maron like that… because the other girl hadn't allowed someone as close as the blue-haired boy before. Miyako's hands still atop Maron's own began to shake slightly and she fought for control as a cold flare of anger erupted inside of her, so intense that it even shocked herself in its potency. He had promised! He had promised her not to hurt her Maron!

Hurt… HER… Maron.

Well, Miyako had always been somewhat possessive. In a positive sort of way, or so she believed. She would do everything for those she held dear if it was in her power. And if it was not, well, then she would find another way. Maron and her had been very close for years and she took the promise of friendship they had given each other VERY seriously. Without Maron she would have never been integrated into school like this. Miyako owed a lot to Maron when she had believed in her when no one else did and had always sought to repay that debt somehow. Giving up Chiaki was a small sacrifice. She had really believed that he could make her best friend happy, that he could make her open up in ways she lacked the ability to. As much as that sad realization pained her, it had been alright that way…

But now she's more hurt than before. I wonder if she will ever trust someone again?

Cursing Chiaki mentally, Miyako moved her head slightly, preparing to place a soft, soothing kiss on Maron's forehead. The sight was heartbreaking and she swore to herself she would do anything, everything that was necessary to make her best friend feel better.

Maron, meanwhile, was lost in her own jumbled thoughts. She was even more confused now than before, debating whether or not it would be worth to trust Miyako with the entire story. Right. How could she do that? She was Kaitou Jeanne, the one Miyako had sworn to capture. How could she tell her the entire, true story without mentioning that _tiny_ detail? She couldn't, that was what. She couldn't because that would destroy even more trust. Hers, just as much as Miyako's. Maron knew how it would end and that end wouldn't be pretty. Miyako would feel betrayed and she would end up in jail by the hands of her best friend. A true proof of trust indeed.

That's why it was best to trust nobody but yourself.

Why did it feel so hollow to think that then all of a sudden? Why did she yearn to just simply go ahead and tell her best friend anything? Maron couldn't deny that deep down she wanted to trust Miyako, she wanted to believe in her to understand. But how can you trust someone like that when you have never learned how to?

It was a predicament that held seemingly no escape. On any other occasion she would have come up with something to cover for her feelings. By tomorrow, she probably would have had some story at hand that she could tell everyone else who would question her mood or the inevitable clash that would follow in school at some point with Chiaki. However, right now, that was impossible. The wound was still too fresh and Miyako had not let her any time to compose herself. She had found her in a vulnerable position with no way out…

What was she to do?

Later on no one would know what made Maron look up at her best friend again at just that crucial moment. It would be impossible to tell if it was just pure coincidence, a whim of fate or even Father's will… Who would knew? Who could knew? Who would even care to know later? Probably no one.

Miyako was too surprised at the moment to stop her movement, her lips' target suddenly shifting away and finding a new one. A very kindred one.

Everything seemed to stop for an endless moment. Maron's eyes were wide open, her sobs effectively silenced and the tears at least frozen for the current instance. Miyako was not better off with a look of incredulous bewilderment at this turn of events. However, there was also a sudden apprehension in her expression that puzzled some tiny part of Maron's mind.

And then it was over. Or it should have been. They were supposed to pull apart in sudden embarrassment and apologies for the accident. Then they might as well laugh about it in the best of cases, breaking the sorrowful mood lying over the apartment.

Just as with the movement that had brought about the unintended kiss, Maron would have trouble explaining it later on. The best she would come up with was that the stress and the emotional pain of the recent discovery had finally exhausted her defenses and sent her rational mind into exile for the time being. Miyako let out a startled gasp when she felt Maron's arms fly around her, practically crushing her against the other girl's body as she unexpectedly deepened the kiss. The young policeman's daughter could only look on in wide-eyed wonder at the actions of her best friend and she could only follow along with the practically desperate pressure of Maron's lips against her own…

And somewhere from the deepest depths of her heart something stirred that she had thought to have long buried.

A spell had overtaken the two girls but it wasn't a magical one. Well, not in the sense of mystical, divine or demonic intervention… or not that we know of at least. Thoughts were becoming hard to form and reason was a concept unknown of for the time being. The actions between them became blurry in the participants' own minds and when a bit of rational thought slowly emerged from wherever it had been banned to before, they were rather shocked at the positions they found themselves in.

Lost in the spell Maron had managed to push her friend onto the ground and was right now halfway leaning over her, the purple-haired girl's arm around her neck as they continued to kiss, now open-mouthed and with tongue. That alone should have been enough to snap them back to reality but what really did was the soft moan of instinctual approval from Miyako. Maron had unconsciously began to touch the other girl's breast through the fabric of her uniform.

However, while their minds were wakeful again after the brief bout of very intense necking, they were still trapped in the quickly escalating situation, and neither made much of a move to untangle themselves from the other. They both simply froze for another moment, faces just inches apart from each other, Maron's hand still resting on Miyako's left breast. Neither said anything. A deafening silence echoed throughout the apartment. Neither made a move, frozen in the act, knowing that they should stop but not wishing to…

Maron was lost in a place between reason and yearning. A yearning of the kind she had kept hidden so carefully, barely letting anyone see it. Chiaki had and he had damaged it even further when it already was. What was she doing here? With Miyako? Her best friend? It didn't even matter to her at the moment that she was another girl. Was she just looking for an excuse, was her subconscious trying to cling onto something, just to drown out her misery? But then she would just be using Miyako and that was something that hurt her more than thinking about Chiaki's betrayal.

Why?

Why would something that hadn't happened and wouldn't happen if she just didn't want to, why did that single thought hurt so much more?

Because she wanted so desperately to trust someone and have that trust returned. And the one person who she always wanted to share that trust with first and foremost had been and still was Miyako. Long before Fin entered her life, long before Chiaki came along and… diverted her attention. Yes, that's what he did. He had come in between Miyako and her and the strong friendship they had had, still had… That promise, when they were so young, it was important to her. More so than Miyako might even realize. Because out of all her classmates and so-called friends, Miyako had always been the one to understand her most, even when she had worn a brave front, not letting her best friend see her own problems. Miyako would know, more than any other.

"We should move this to the bed. This is a little uncomfortable." Maron blinked, nearly scared out of her skin at the sudden words breaking the silence and even more so at the casual humor, accompanied by an affectionate smile. Both ripped through Maron's single moment of clarity, filling her with confusion once again at the look she saw in her best friend's eyes. She couldn't identify it but for some reason it reminded her of Chiaki… It was a comparison she wished not to make but she had no one else to compare with. No one else who had ever looked at her this way. Like she was the most important thing in the world. But that was ridiculous, Miyako wasn't…

"Miyako, we should…" the attempt was halfhearted and she knew it. She was too emotional drained and confused, too vulnerable to fight back whatever had overcome her. And the other girl wasn't helping very much by her refusal to make any attempts of stopping this…

Miyako loosened one arm from around Maron's neck, only to place it on one side of her face. She herself was overcome with the strangeness of the situation but even more so with the sudden waves of affection and… love, yes, love that she felt like drowning in all of a sudden. She had fantasized about it. Once, twice maybe. Just a random thought, a random stupid idea playing on the edges of her mind. She had always admired Maron. Her inner strength and resolve to shoulder her burdens and to still keep smiling every day. And at the same time she had always wanted to take these burdens away, to lessen the pain her friend no doubt felt about her parents' absence and the loneliness that was a direct cause of that.

It had started as a silly idea at one night. A humorous thought that if life continued as it was, she and Maron would probably one day end up married as inseparable as they used to be. That silly notion had then plagued her the entire night, her mind stubbornly refusing to let go and as much as she tried to, she wasn't even in the slightest... shocked at the concept.

That had been a short while before Jeanne and before Chiaki. Chiaki had made a nice distraction from these thoughts and yet they remained lingering somewhere in the depths of her heart.

"We should," Miyako conceded eventually, making no move to follow through with her words, her hand staying there it was, softly gazing in confused and vulnerable brown eyes. She had never seen her best friend so vulnerable. She had never been allowed to see her like that. A part of her felt privileged all of a sudden but the pang in her heart at the raw pain of whatever it was that Chiaki had done to break Maron's fragile trust quickly overrode that. Something needed to be done about it. Something equally drastic to show Maron that she could at least trust her.

Maron felt a mixture of relief and disappointment when Miyako finally, after such a long time of fixing Maron with that irritating gaze, made a move to slip out from underneath her, ending this… thing… which had definitely gone on long enough. However, her rational mind had not nearly enough time to recover, still stunned at what transpired and trying to figure out just what she had seen in her best friend's eyes. Miyako had obviously no intention to stop. All that she did was roll over the small length to the couch where she then proceeded to sit, looking down at Maron with an expectant gaze. She had one hand outstretched and it seemed like she was actually… beckoning her.

What the…?

Once again torn between reason and instinct, the latter still mostly in control won out as she moved forward. However, Maron stopped briefly when she reached for Miyako's offered hand. This was crazy but she couldn't stop herself, for reasons only vaguely making sense to her… And it seemed Miyako couldn't either, for her own reasons.

There was one thing though that she needed to know. Regardless of how strong the yearning was, there was one thing holding her back. One thing slamming into her with a force of a brick wall, stopping an out-of-control drive abruptly. And by all means she should not even attempt to tear it down. The thought of what would happen if Miyako found out about her secret was the only thing stopping her. She'd end up doing the same to her as Chiaki did to her, breaking her trust.

"Miyako, I am…" What was she doing? Was she that desperate? She couldn't tell her, not now, not ever. But how could she expect trust when she wouldn't give it herself? Who else to trust than Miyako?

Miyako, as if sensing her thoughts leaned forward, taking Maron's hand firmly in both of hers. "I know, Maron-chan. I know."

Gasping in surprise, Maron felt her last line of defense crumble at the declaration of this. She could see it in Miyako's eyes. The understanding, the comprehension of the secret she had tried so hard to hide. That by all means should have shocked her, flooding her mind with questions about the how and why. But what was even more shocking and what effectively erased any kind of resistance she could have still mastered was the total lack of accusation or hurt at the betrayal which SHOULD have been there.

When Miyako pulled her up and into another, softer now, actually… loving kiss, she knew that she had lost. Funny, usually she succeeded in everything that she set her mind to eventually… but on the emotional field, she had never been a very good competitor. This had proven to be a battle she could not win… or at least the part of her could not that would shy away from the basics of this kind of combat.

The rest of what transpired was pure instinct. Both girl's thoughts took a pleasant vacation, not troubling themselves for this brief time period about the past or future. About the reasons and the consequences.

Maron melted into the kiss this time willingly, submitting to the yearning inside of her, the craving for love and affection that she wanted so much from her parents, that she thought she had found in Chiaki, both times being disappointed. She feared the same now but at the same time there was a powerful security preventing her from giving into the fear. Miyako wouldn't disappoint her, she wouldn't break her trust. It was more than a wish-belief. After all the policeman's daughter had just, in a single exchange, revealed her knowledge about her identity as Jeanne and that it didn't matter to her, that she was forgiven without needing to give a reason. That she was trusted.

Both girls had never done what was intended now but in such a situation, instincts are often just as good as knowledge. Often even more so.

Moaning, Maron lost herself in the sensation of Miyako's probing against her lips. She was refusing to grant her entrance but not so much in an unwilling than a playful way now. Caution, reason and other such things were thrown out of the window and since she had surrendered to this strange base desire, Maron was going to do her best to make the experience at least a worthwhile one.

Miyako groaned in frustration at her friend's lack of compliance and tried to shift their positions… but even though Miyako was more a less a junior police officer, Maron had always been a bit stronger. She had always trained herself more intensely she figured, not just in Rhythmic Gymnastic. And now was no exception. Maron easily had the leverage about the slightly older girl, placed as she was in Miyako's lap, pressing her into the backrest of the couch. The purple-haired girl yelped a little in surprise when Maron suddenly caught her tongue between the edges of her lip before meeting it with her own.

_Competitive, aren't we?_ Miyako thought with a sparkling glint in her eyes, not surprised to find a bit of mischief reflected back on her. Whatever had brought this on, they had connected on a level much deeper and more… intimate… than ever before. And the feeling was… exquisite. It burned away their prior problems like they were made out of paper.

Maron moved away from Miyako's mouth after a full minute or so of giving no quarter in their tongue fight. A trail towards her friend's… lover's cheek ended with a whisper into her ear, a somewhat husky command that made Miyako shiver in anticipation. "Lie down."

After Maron moved so that her soon-to-be-lover could comply with the request, she positioned herself on Miyako's stomach with the other girl's legs trapped between her own. Both girls were somewhat uncertain how to proceed. Well, they did know about the general procedure of sex but this was still uncharted territory, not to mention that they were both girls.

Not wanting to think about it because thinking would surely spoil the moment while changing nothing of the outcome, Maron took the initiative once again and removed her top in one swift movement making her passive partner-in-crime gasp slightly at the sight of bare skin only covered by a moderate bra. A thin layer of perspiration could be seen glimmering in the dim light of the Moon, the only real light illuminating the apartment. Her hands were shaking a little, tentative, almost to the point of shy, when Miyako reached up to touch her best friend. Maron shivered at the touch but leaned in unconsciously, urging her friend onwards. And onwards Miyako proceeded, magnetically pulled towards the clasp hiding the last of Maron's upper body. The younger girl moaned, beginning her own explorations again, her hands roaming over the skill clothed chest area of Miyako, eliciting similar sounds of approval.

"Miyako…" Maron gasped out sharply. The police daughter had succeeded in slipping off her bra. The piece of undergarment had fallen to the floor next to them, long forgotten since Miyako was already directing attention to the young, average-sized breasts in front of her. She was surprised at the lack of embarrassment that she felt… or not felt. In any case, it probably was the surrealism of the situation, a situation she would have betted all her money against happening if given the chance when she first entered the apartment. This was all so new and very bizarre. If not for the pleading look in Maron's eyes that at first had been nothing more than a distant glimmer, she doubted she would have gone through this. Only for Maron she would.

Miyako had trouble continuing her inexperienced yet effective massage of her friend-turned-lover's breasts because Maron had once again slipped away. Actually she had just skidded backwards a little on the usual comfy but right now somewhat narrow-seeming couch so that she could reach the hem of Miyako's uniform. It was an innocent, not even planned action but by doing so their regions below that simultaneously increased their heat for the last few minutes now brushed against each other through the fabrics of their respected skirt and trousers. Miyako gripped for Maron's breasts a little tighter at the flare that shot through her courtesy of the contact which in turn heightened Maron's own experience of the moment.

Pleasure overriding the slow pace mostly caused by nagging uncertainty and inexperience, Maron pulled up Miyako's top with renewed vigor, delighting in the feel of her hands as they brushed over the bare skin below. Lifting up her arms and upper body Miyako complied instantly, making the yellow uniform join Maron's own in a heap on the floor. Both now felt the need for more contact, more skin contact. And fast.

Maron, however, took her time to admire her best friend's body underneath the usual layers of clothing, trailing lazy paths with her hands over the bare skin, paths that all ended eventually at the edge of the last concealment factor. She had always thought Miyako was beautiful. She had a bit of an exotic quality with the dark purple hair and the reddish-brown eyes not to mention that somewhat extravagant hair style. But you could easily see that she was practically as well trained as Maron was through her exercises in Rhythmic Gymnastic. The skin was flawless and practically no ounce of fat visible. In this undeniable erotic moment, the sight presented her friend in a totally new light for Maron.

Miyako meanwhile was in a bit of trouble, cursing her consciousness for rearing its ugly head in the most unsuited of moments. She had taken the time to admire the brunette's body as well, being equally taken by the moment. But a fleeting thought had spoiled the experience a little. A thought that was hard to hold onto when with a movement worthy of her other identity Maron somehow had managed to unfasten her bra without the slightest bit of warning or visible movement. And then grinning a little like a hungry cat, her best friend leaned forward, flicking out her tongue to brush over one QUICKLY hardening nipple.

"Oh God…" she breathed out at the flame of desire enveloping her entire meaning… and Maron had just started! Emboldened by he reaction Maron began an experimental exploration of her very sensitive flesh, occasionally flicking over the nipple. Her second hand was brought up to join the efforts of her lips and tongue.

The sensual overload was almost too much for Miyako to bear and she whimpered in pleasure. She really, REALLY didn't want to stop. Not at all…

Stupid consciousness… 

"Maron, stop," she breathed softly. As if struck by a lightning bolt the brown-haired sometimes Kaitou jerked her head up, stopping her ministration and producing another whimper from Miyako, this time in disappointment. Fighting down her own need, the purple-haired girl was fast in alleviating her best friend's fears, knowing instantly that in her fragile state the words could easily be misinterpreted… and obviously had been. "No, no, not like that," Miyako underlined, pulling a not resisting Maron up for a gentle, fluttery kiss that made both girls tingle from the inside at the sweet feeling. Assured she had the brunette's attention, she gesticulated towards Maron's phone. "I need to call my parents and tell them that I'll stay over." At Maron's look of comprehension, she looked down at their entangled position, leaving not much room for movement. "And maybe we should move this upstairs." It took Maron a bit longer to make the connection but when she did, a small, adorable blush colored her cheeks and she meekly nodded.

However, when she made to get up, Miyako immediately noticed the apprehension, the moment that had captured and brought them to this point, temporally broken, leaving room for the old feelings of fear and doubt to return. Miyako caught Maron's hands which made the brunette look back quizzically. The policeman's daughter tried to look as convincing and honest as she could. She still found this crazy. Not that she wasn't attracted to Maron, the entire event had pretty much dragged out her feelings on the matter once more so far, but this seemed so fast and drastic.

But if she let this stop now, it was almost guaranteed that Maron would slip into depression again, undoing all progress she had made in those few minutes with a for once unguarded Maron… Besides… she wanted to see Maron happy. And if she somehow, through some truly weird whim of fate, coincidence or whatever it was achieved that goal herself, it would make her happy as well.

"I'll be up in a minute."

Maron stared for a few, long moments at her best friend's face, brown eyes locked with reddish ones. Her mind was still a whirl and now, during this interruption, she had briefly allowed herself to ponder, to think about the rationality of her actions. This was crazy, by all means, it was crazier than actually believing Chiaki/Sindbad when he said he wasn't here by the Devil's orders. She was about to have s… No, she was about to make love for the first time, to her best friend other than Fin… And she wanted to. Her lonely self had emerged with a new vengeance, betrayed by Chiaki it had grasped onto that new, that maybe last ray of hope to find the love and trust she had always wanted but in her fear to be hurt again never allowed herself…

Miyako's eyes were so sincere. So open, unguarded and filled with affection, it made her heart warm at the unexpected intensity to be found in them.

Pushing back so-called reason which had only brought her loneliness over the years back into the furthest corner of her heart that she could find, a firm resolution settled in, taking its place. She would try one more time, one last gamble. If that didn't work, she might as well give it up altogether. Her neglected heart was tired of the loneliness and yearning for attention.

With a smile, radiating the inner strength of Kusakabe Maron, this time though devoid of its usual purpose of protecting her fragile heart, she nodded at Miyako before starting to head for the stairs and feeling naughty all of a sudden, wiggled her hips slightly, knowing that her friend was watching her.

Back on the couch Miyako gulped silently and after Maron had vanished up the stairs, practically jumped to the phone so that she could get this call over with and join her soon-to-be lover upstairs before either of them were to change their mind.

Morning came over Momokori and the sun slowly crept up into the sky from beyond the horizon. The first rays began to shine through windows, stirring the first unfortunate victims gently but in most cases still unwanted from their dreams to meet the new day.

Kusakabe Maron grumbled still half-asleep, not wanting to leave the feeling of security her dreams had given her. It had been nice dreams, not the more than occasional nightmare she had become accustomed to. She couldn't remember when the last time since her parents left her alone had been that she had slept this good, neither could she quite remember the reason.

The few rays peaking through her curtains were persistent, however, and then she had finally rolled over with a groan her mind was already almost awake, the cobwebs there clearing rapidly. And with them came the memories. The memories of probably the most bizarre nights she had ever experienced. The multitude of feelings the opposing images she could recall on the brink of waking were overwhelming for her sleepy mind. They weren't part of whatever dream she had been having, she was certain of that. And she could tell that she was quite naked, so that disapproved the imaginary theory all together. Maybe just the part of Chiaki being Sindbad was imagination. That would be nice.

Unfortunately logic reminded her that the night with Miyako would certainly never have come to be if not for what she had learned earlier at the church. In a way, whatever his intention, Chiaki had lost any chance with Maron. But not quite as he might imagine. How ironic.

The brunette quirked a smile at the wonderful memories of making love to Miyako and the absolute security she had felt. Unlike Chiaki, at no point after giving in to her best friend had she really doubted that Miyako would let her fall, would hurt her like he did. The tiny doubts and fears had not stood up to the friendship they had also shared prior, providing a much firmer basis.

Maron proceeded to turn around to snuggle back into the embrace of her lover, remembering fondly the way they had fallen asleep… just to realize that she had just moved a few moments ago. Her eyes flew open with a sudden outburst of strangling, cold fear and a silent scream of denial from her heart. Miyako was nowhere to be seen.

A million and one possibilities ran through her head and having her trust broken so much, her wish to be loved and love herself being shattered so often, most of them were negative, centered on just that possibility. And the idea of Miyako, who she trusted more than anyone other than Fin doing this to her was unbearable. It didn't even begin to compare to Chiaki's betrayal. This was…

"Oh no." The words accompanied by a sharp gasp gratefully cut her dark thoughts short. Miyako had just taken the last step upwards. She had to briefly go down and assure her mother and father that everything was alright with Maron and her. They'd surely worry despite of how much they knew both could take of themselves. Her explanations yesterday had been short and not telling much. Maron had still been sleeping when she woke up rather early and, not wanting to disturb the sight of her peaceful sleeping lover, had quietly slipped out of the bed to take care of that business before other things would come up.

Miyako kicked herself mentally at her stupidity. _First morning after you vowed to make Maron happy and you already messed up._ She had broken the first rule of what not to do on a morning after with your fragile-hearted lover who had experienced too much heartache already. Never let them wake up alone.

"Oh, Maron-chan!" Faster than Maron was even able to blink, the policeman's daughter had crossed the short distance from the stairs to the bed and was next to her on the bed, enveloping her in a crushing hug that did indeed that. Crush the brief but all too real fear the brunette had experienced upon waking with Miyako there. "I'm so sorry," the purple-haired girl apologized profusely, on the verge of tears. "I was just making sure that my parents wouldn't worry too much and you looked so peaceful and beautiful sleeping, I just couldn't wake you and…"

Maron blinked as her best friend and now lover rambled on, her heart warming when faced with such powerful concern and banishing even the latest bits of doubts that remained. Hugging Miyako with equally fervor, resting her head on the older girl's shoulders. "It's okay, Miyako-chan. You are here now, that's all that counts. I was stupid for doubting you even a moment." Miyako started to disagree but was surprised, pleasantly so, at being silenced by a kiss.

She had really been stupid, Maron reasoned silently. After last night, she should never have doubted Miyako, not even caught between dreaming and reality. She cursed her own weakness and how quick she let herself hurt whenever something like this happened. She always tended to make snap judgments when her heart was hurt, making up excuses or simply closing herself off from the hurt altogether. Maybe she had even done Chiaki wrong… After all, the least she could have done was hear him out and then decide whether she wanted to believe his motives or not. Well, that had eventually resulted in the events of last night. Something she was NOT sorry about. Certainly not.

They had lain awake afterwards for some time, spent and altogether sated. It was nice just to be in each other's arms, holding each other, feeling the other's soft, regular breathing. They had talked a little then. Especially since Maron once the action was over with had been rather curious about Miyako's obvious knowledge about Jeanne. Apparently Miyako had been suspecting something ever since the incident with the symbol of their friendship. At first she had not remembered anything but then pieces of her memory clouded by the demon's presence in her body had resurfaced. Not enough to make much sense, but enough to make her think. From that point onwards she had put the puzzle together slowly. That had reminded Maron of something Fin told her once. When under a demon's control the victim actually did experience everything but after freed the subconsciousness usually chose to push away the horrifying experience and act as if all that never happened or all memory of this time was lost. It figured, Miyako was always to persistent to just let her subconsciousness shut away some frightening experience forever.

Without exactly knowing the details, Miyako had figured most of it out for herself, which spoke volumes for the girl but also volumes for the trust she put in Maron. There was no blame put upon her for keeping the secret and Miyako had not even once considered blowing her cover, knowing somewhere deep down that Maron DID have a good reason for doing what she was.

You could never be a pity thief, Miyako had said with utmost conviction and the memory of that was adding to the warmth spreading through her now, hugging Miyako so closely, their lips gentle and sweetly pressed against each other. She was safe here, with her. Miyako would guard her heart. Always. Not even finding out about her being Jeanne had swayed her opinion of Maron's character. What more was there to prove someone trustworthy than that?

The brunette sighed when their lips separated. Tugging at Miyako who was only dressed in a simple robe, she pulled them both down to lie back on the covers. Getting the hint Miyako moved so that their position that they went to sleep in and which she had awakened to was copied again. With her spooned up behind Maron, the brunette snuggled deep into her body like a frightened child seeking shelter… and finding it.

"I want to stay like this forever," Maron admitted after awhile of comfortable silence. Feeling so content and secure. It was almost like those blurry memories of her childhood, when she was so young she barely remembered it. She and her parents had still been a family then. A real, loving family. Right now she felt equally sheltered. There were many things to do, many things to talk about, but they could wait a little while longer.

"It's almost time to get up for school," Miyako replied casually but made no move to do just that. "I can stay here if you want. I told Okaasan you weren't feeling well and that I would take care of you if you would like me to."

Oh, how much Maron wanted her to. How much she wanted nothing else right now than to stay like this. Peaceful and loved for once. Not waking up alone every night, with no one around to wake her or greet her when she got up for breakfast. Fin had briefly filled this void but not the way Miyako did now, after last night. She wasn't entirely certain where this was going to lead to, however, if this was just the beginning… then she would not mind finding out what else lay in store for her… for them. Thoughts of consequences, reactions and such troubling things were on the edge of her mind. She wasn't allowing them to take hold yet, savoring the tranquility of the moment.

And nonetheless what Maron said was a different thing, knowing that it would be rather selfish to hold back Miyako. She was indeed not feeling up to go back to school today. Too much would certainly be occupying her mind. Chiaki – who she had resolved to face soon and find out about his real motives –, the new relationship between her and Miyako… "No, Miyako-chan. I don't want to hold you back, besides… I need to think some stuff through on my own."

Maron was startled when Miyako turned her around a bit so that the two girls could look at each other. The intensity and sincerity of what she saw in the red eyes of her long time best friend, and now so much more, was breathtaking, more than underlining and confirming her next words. "I love you, Maron," Miyako spoke in a whisper, still maintaining a firm strength in her voice, belying no argument about the matter.

The object of that declaration and devotion was too stunned to answer right away. She had seen it last night but had been uncertain just how much had been a product of her imagination. But now, now she was unable to deny the unwavering sincerity of these words. Maron felt tiny all of a sudden, inadequate, because she felt like she needed to reply to that, in kind, equally as convincing… But she couldn't. Love was something she had never really learned and all her attempts had ended in ruins. How was she supposed to make such a honest declaration if she didn't even know exactly what love was?

Miyako could see her struggle. For her, the words had been easier. She had her parents as a wonderful example and why sometimes a little shy – as her crush on Chiaki had proven – she was usually quite certain about her feelings once she had determined them for what they were. She did love Maron. It had grown over the years, she assumed, but was not really sure what had started it to begin with. Maybe there wasn't so much as a fixed point of origin, more like a gradual thing. It had more or less slipped by her without notice until now.

But last night had made clear to her just what exactly it was that she was feeling for her best friend. She wanted to make her happy, guard her fragile heart and make sure that beautiful smile Maron wore in moments of joy never vanished and became more sincere than she thought it was most of the time. In short, Maron had become much more important to her over the years than just a best friend.

Seeing Maron struggle with an answer, Miyako leaned forward to gently press a finger against Maron's lips, shaking her head ever so slightly. "Don't," she commanded quietly. "I know. Tell me on your own time."

Relief flooded Maron's heart, relief and another wave of amazement at just how much Miyako proved to know her even with Maron usually guarding her emotions from everyone. Words were not always necessary it would seem. Miyako was right for her, she knew that then. Whether to call it love she did not know but she swore to find out and not to keep Miyako waiting for too long. And she would not disappoint her either.

The exchange of trust initiated last night and surviving the morning had created a new bond between the two girls, one neither was wishing to break. And soon enough that new bond would prove fatal for the efforts of two certain high-ranked demons… Because as the two lovers continued to enjoy their morning snuggle and the first twinges of a blossoming love that neither had looked or dared to find in the other but was nonetheless welcomed and cherished, it would appear Noin's plan to weaken Jeanne's heart had quite clearly backfired.

THE END(?)

(Ask my muse, not me)

Author's Notes

Oy, what was that exactly, Maia?

[looks out of the window, innocently whistling]

Right… There you see. I had nothing to do with it. I mean it is nice that she got so inspired to let me write this in a little over a day… Close two twenty pages in my usual format in a little over one day (including sleep, pauses etc.) but… would you mind concentrating on SL please? Geez, now you give her a project with a multi-fandom basis but no… she goes of and makes me do something completely different.

'tis the fate of us authors. We art though at the mercy of our muses… (please ignore my pathetic attempt of old-style English…)

Right. If you managed to actually read through this, I congratulate you. Not that it's bad. Without having read over it yet (what I'll do before posting) I admit that I AM quite satisfied with that. So what do you think?

It would appear that I REALLY cannot right a pure lemon (well, the SL side arc excluded since I am just filling in scenes). I am just too much of a drama/epic writer so there has to be some plot, there has to be character development and… THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SHORT, S-H-O-R-T lemony ficclet. Nothing more… Great, I really can't write PWP… Which, I suppose is actually a good thing but still… It took me about one third of the story length before I even got to a distant lemony part…

Don't misunderstand. I don't like plot-less lemon and I always try to make mine at least remotely discerning. But… Crap, I can't even call that a SHORT story anymore. Goes way beyond the usual length of my usual length for one. It was not planned that way…

glances around What? Oh fine, I stop complaining and get on with it. There is actually not much to say. She points at muse was bugging me so much I decided to at least give it a try to shut her up……….. she's already throwing sequel ideas into my head!!!

No, no, I don't know if I do one, and if I certainly don't know when, my focus IS still on the Soul Lights Continuum, I just got… sidetracked.

It was an interesting experience to write, that I can easily admit. Both Maron and Miyako aren't exactly easy to do but it went rather well. I don't claim that I invested as much time as into my Sailor Moon stories for the characters to get them just right and believable. I suppose in this story they do appear a little out of character here and there although I really tried to be as close to what I believe their (anime) personality to be like.

As for Miyako having a key… Well, now come on. They've been living next to each other for years I believe and Maron is all alone right now. I would believe that the Toudaiji family at least has one key in case of emergencies or whatnot. Why Miyako never used it? Because she didn't want to invade Maron's privacy without permission. That's all purely hypothetical of course, but makes some sense, yes? Then again, I just remember that in at least one of the episodes, Miyako showed up in Maron's apartment as well without being led in. I think it was the one with the old lady who Maron took home with her… That could have had numerous reasons of course.

As for the layout. I'm not sure which episode it was but there was a shot of Maron's apartment once or twice and as much as I remember I believe that it is sort of divided in two levels with a few stairs leading upstairs, where I BELIEVE her bed is… Correct me if that isn't true but that's what I used as a basis here.

I realize lots of questions were left open. I am keeping the option for a follow-up after all, maybe a S-H-O-R-T one… right, as if that will happen. That depends on if she gets any more inspiration from watching the rest of the rerun… Maybe, I shouldn't watch to begin with? Nah…

Enough, it's getting late and I have typed enough. Fingers getting tired. Hope you liked that odd piece from Yours Truly, the master of strange pairings… Email me feedback, leave reviews or whatever but comments in whatever form if remotely constructive are always appreciated.

Au revoir, yours

Matthias


End file.
